theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Are You My Neighbor?
Are You My Neighbor? is the 3rd episode of the VeggieTales animated series. It was released in February 21, 1995 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, and on March 31, 1998 by Lyrick Studios on the same format, and on August 31, 2004 on VHS and DVD by Warner Home Video, and it was released it for the first time on DVD in March 14, 2006 by Sony Wonder. Subtitled "A Lesson in Loving Your Neighbor", it features two short stories that teach viewers that they should love people even if they seen different or strange to them. The third segment is a parody of the film Star Trek. Plot Opening Countertop On the countertop, Larry is seen wearing a shoe on his head and asks Bob why he's wearing it. Bob explains that he got a letter from Latasha Robbins of Savanah, Georgia, and she wants to know what loving your neighbor really means. Bob begins to tell The Story of Flibber-o-Loo. The Story of Flibber-o-Loo The inhabitants of Snoodleburg, who are constanly fighting, attempt to make peace with each other. The Hairbrush Song Larry, wearing a towel and recently emerged in the bathtub, rues the loss of his hairbrush while looking into the mirror. Pa Grape and Junior Asparagus try to help him, but it's Bob who finally solves the mystery. "The Hairbrush Song" marks the first of many cameo appearences by The Peach, which has become a running gag for the series. The song was also voted "Silliest Silly Song of All Time" in The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. The Gourds Must Be Crazy! The USS Applepies is in the path of a giant meteor! Bob, Larry and Junior frantically work to fix the ship's engines, but will they rely on oddball crewmembers Jimmy and Jerry to help them? Closing Copuntertop QWERTY's verse at the end of the show is "…love your neighbor as yourself." —Leviticus 19:18. Cast and Crew Directed by *Phil Vischer Written by *Phil Vischer Cast *Gayle Freeman *Mike Nawrocki *Chris Olsen *Mike Sage *Lisa Vischer *Phil Vischer *Dan Anderson *Jim Poole VHS Tracklist 1998 Lyrick Studios Release Opening # FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios logo # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? # What's The Big Idea 2004 Warner Home Video Release Opening # FBI Warning # Sumo of the Opera # Princess and the Pie War # The Complete Silly Song Collection # A Snoodle's Tale # Stay Tuned for More after our Feature Presentation # Why We Do, What We Do Closing # Behind the Scenes Featurette # How to Draw Lobster # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush # Ballad of Little Joe # Veggie Library (2004-2005) Promo DVD Viewing Options * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * Audio Commentary * Behind the Scenes * Art Gallery Fun * Trivia Questions * USS Applepies Commander Game * Sing-along (Love Your Neighbor, The Hairbrush Song and I Can Be Your Friend) * How to Draw (Lobster and USS Applepies) * Family Fun Activities * Interactive storybook (Three Pirates and You!) * DVD-ROM features Previews Original 2004 Release * Sumo of the Opera * Princess and the Pie War * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * A Snoodle's Tale * The Ballad of Little Joe * The Complete Silly Song Collection * Veggie Classics 2006 Reprint * Lord of the Beans * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * Veggie Classics * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Gallery Ep03.jpg|March 31, 1998 VHS cover 3-01.jpg|VeggieTales: The Story of Flibber-o-Loo (February 20, 1995) 3-02.jpg|VeggieTales: The Gourds Must Be Crazy! (February 20, 1995) Trivia *In 1998, Word Entertainment re-released the episode on video using the updated cover art used by Lyrick Studios at that time as well as every other VeggieTales video at that time. Category:Episodes